


Human Error

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen blames himself when one of the team dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Error

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Human Error  
> Pairing/Characters: Owen/Ianto, Jack, Gwen and Tosh.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Owen blames himself when one of the team dies.  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt #28 end  
> WARNING: Character death  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto had just finished his update for the team meeting. Gwen had no questions and Tosh told them her computer upgrades would be finished shortly. Jack moved to Owen next, "anything for us?"

"Well it's not in my nature to boast," said Owen

The team smiled and Jack made a get on with it gesture.

"Worried about being mauled? Want to avoid that nasty weevil breath? Then ladies and gentleman have I got the weevil spray for you. The new improved spray works from greater distances and will take care of even the most pungent weevils."

Jack was happy, "you should have been a salesman, Owen. Great work."

A few weeks after that meeting Ianto, Jack and Tosh went on a routine call out. Owen was busy with an autopsy and Gwen was trying to smooth things over with two of her former colleagues that had been ordered away from a crime scene by Jack. There was a flurry of noise and Owen was shocked to see Ianto carrying Tosh, there seemed to be blood everywhere.

"What happened?"

"It was a weevil, there were three of them, I couldn't stop it. I tried to apply pressure but the blood wouldn't stop."

Owen examined Tosh but it was too late, she was gone. The team were devastated. Jack looked sombre, comforting Gwen with a hug. Gwen's cheeks were stained with mascara. She was relieved when Jack offered to call Rhys to come and collect her. Ianto tried to comfort Owen who insisted he was fine. He told Ianto to leave giving the impression that he'd be following him home shortly. Instead he spent the night at the hub, testing and retesting the spray to see why it hadn't worked. Nobody had blamed Owen, at least not to his face but he knew it was his fault. He'd do Tosh's final logout, the others shouldn't have to when it was his mistake that killed her.


End file.
